SethSeto Oneshot
by RayeMoon
Summary: A Stoicshipping Oneshot. Yaoi


Seth sighed in annoyance. Seto was upstairs, on his computer, great shock, intently working on some project or other. He'd been up there for hours, and he'd been reticent on what he was doing, deflecting Seth's inquiries and barely paying attention to him. Finally fed up, Seth had come down here, to his haven at the back of Seto's house, to amuse himself. The den on the ground floor, directly behind the sweeping grand staircase in the front hall, had almost never been used by Seto or his brother, so Seth had taken it over for himself. Of modest measurements compared to some of the more opulent rooms of the mansion, it was very dark and cool most times, as it had only one small window on the south wall. The paper on the walls was tan-colored, and the molding and door frames dark mahogany. The dim coolness and color scheme reminded Seth of temple sanctuaries in the middle of the desert, offering quiet respites from the heat of the day, pleasant places to sit and think. Seth had co-opted for himself, moving out what little furniture had been stored in there and refurnishing it to his own tastes. Seto, who had given Seth reign to money and his household staff, had not objected to the change, and seemed amused when Seth couldn't decide whether his taste for his own people's ancient traditional décor or Seto's modern, high-tech décor was greater. Therefore, the room held both.

Seth settled himself down on the soft leather couch and picked up the remote to the TV. This was an invention of the modern age that was endlessly fascinating to the former high priest. Though much of its marvels were wasted on shallow, childish pop icons; dangerous radical thinkers espousing their short-sighted views to anyone who would listen; and disturbingly dark popular genres of shows and movies, Seth still found the wide array of movies, tv shows, commercials, and telecasts enthralling. Living storybooks.

Of course, that didn't mean there was always something on he wanted to view. He flipped through the channels impatiently, flying past the channels he generally watched, and heading up into numbers he had never before reached. He was getting into the twelve-hundreds, when suddenly a show of a type he had never seen before appeared on the screen, a naked couple beginning to make love.

Seth stared open-mouthed in surprise, too caught off-guard to switch the channels. After a moment, his surprise changed into inquisitiveness and he lost track of time. He set the remote on the coffee table and rested his elbows on his thighs, watching the screen intently.

He was so absorbed that he didn't notice when Seto walked in.

….

Seto stood up and stretched. He'd been sitting at his computer for a long time, working feverishly. A hacker had tried to break into Kaiba's Corps computers. They had been stopped by Seto's personal firewalls. He had worked to find out who it was, and when he had, he had happily destroyed their entire computer system with a vicious, self-made virus. He had been immensely glad to find out the perpetrator was a rival company; if it had been just some stupid kid with nothing better to do, he probably wouldn't have completely melted their system, but the fact that it had been a company that had constantly tried to undermine his own, he'd gladly sent them back to the stone age. Thanks to his computer genius, they could go to the cops if they wanted; no one would ever be able to trace the virus back to him.

Now, it was time for a break. He set his computer on protected sleep mode and went to go find Seth. His dark half had not been to bother him in hours, and that was unusual.

Well, the fastest way to find him was to open himself up to Seth's "presence" and track him down through their psychic link. He could do that whether the link was open or closed. It was a concession to mystical forces, but he'd given up that fight the instant he'd allowed Seth into his life. So he did it, closing his eyes and opening himself up to the feel of his dark half. A few seconds of silent concentration and he felt the pull of Seth along his awareness. Opening his eyes, he headed out of his office, heading for the stairs. Seth's presence was coming from downstairs, from the ground floor judging by the distance. He descended to that floor, then turned to the hallway that led to the seldom-used den at the back of the house. Seth had sort of taken the room over as his own, changing the furnishings and decorations to suit his own taste. Because he was as equally fascinated with the modern age as he was fond of his old home, the room had taken on a strange melding of past and present. Modern black leather furniture, a big-screen TV, and a stereo was combined with knock-offs of Egyptian statues and tapestries. There were even several potted miniature palm trees.

Seto headed down the hall and entered the den.

He stopped short. Seth was sitting on the three-seater leather couch, leaning forward, elbows on his knees and chin resting on his folded hands, watching TV.

He was watching porn.

The expression on his face was one of curiosity rather than lust, but it was still porn. The people on the screen were already mid-coitus, the grunts and groans and squeals issuing from the speakers ridiculously contrived and overdone.

"What are you doing?" Seto gasped, shocked.

Seth looked up, and his newness to the present wasn't so great that he wasn't aware of what he was watching. He grabbed the remote and shut the TV off in a hurry, far too late. Awkward silence filled the den as Seth looked away from Seto, the dim light in the room not enough to hide the fact that he was starting to turn red. He cleared his throat.

/Ah… hikari. Done with your work?/

/What…were you… doing?/

Seth glanced up at him and quickly away. His blush darkened. /I was flipping through the channels./

Seto just stood there in shock. His cable service included everything, of course, simply because he had paid for the best, but he had never thought…

/What are you doing watching pornography?/ Seto asked again.

Seth cleared his throat again. /I was just flipping through the channels and that was on./

/And you decided to watch it?/

Seth flushed more brightly. He got to his feet, not meeting Seto's eyes. Seto, sensing a rare opportunity to get the better of him in a verbal spar, smirked, folding his arms. /See anything you liked?/

Seth started to walk past him, but Seto grabbed his arm. Turning him to face him, he deliberately eyed his crotch, though he couldn't tell truthfully if Seth had an erection or not.

/You know where the lotion is,/ he said with a grin.

Seth glared at him, cheeks still burning bright red beneath his natural bronze color. /You aren't going to let this go, are you?/

/The TV in the bedroom has the same cable service, and you can see if Big and Tasty 3 or Naughty Bedroom Stories 2 or whatever the hell they call them is on./

Seth looked away. Seto laughed. Crushing the idiot from the rival company and teasing Seth had put him in a rare good mood.

Seth abruptly went from a glare to a smile. Seto's smile faded , he was well aware that the smile came with less than innocent intent. Still, he blinked in surprised when Seth grabbed him and pushed him against the wall beside the door.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked again.

/I saw some things I have never seen before,/ Seth rumbled in his mind. /Interesting things. I'd like to try them out./

Seto gaped at him. Seth took the opportunity to take his mouth in a kiss. Seto pushed at him, but Seth resisted, pressing him against the wall, body flush to his. Seto could feel his very obvious erection beneath his clothes and he grunted.

/You have to be joking./

/Not in the least./ As Seth worked open his mouth to begin exploring, his hands pulled Seto's shirt from his pants and slid under it, running across his skin. Seto couldn't help the shiver that ran through him. Seth rumbled in pleasure and ran his hands up under the shirt to brush both nipples with his thumbs.

/Seth…/

Seth broke the kiss and went for Seto's neck above the fabric of the turtleneck, nipping just below his jaw. Seto sighed.

/Ok… do I want to know what you had in mind?/

He felt Seth smile against his throat. But Seth stayed silent, just moving back to begin pulling Seto's shirt above his head. Seto raised his arms obediently, but when the shirt had been removed, he lowered his arms and glared.

/Are you at least going to close the door, pervert?/

Seth snorted and moved back, turning to the door to the den. He shut it, turning back to Seto. /A good idea, so you don't run away./

Seto glared at him again. Shirtless, he moved to sit down on the leather couch. Seth smiled and walked over to him. He bent, cupping Seto's face in his hands and kissing him hungrily again. He pushed forward, sliding into Seto's lap and pushing him back against the backrest. He held his head, kissing him with fervor. Seto gave in, dropping his hands to Seth's thighs, sliding them slowly up the muscled lengths. Seth made a noise of appreciation, this time opening his mouth to Seto's tongue.

/Tell me what you want,/ Seto demanded.

/Mm, as sexy as it is to hear you ask that, it's not time yet./

Seto broke the kiss and leaned back to look up at him. Seth grinned, then climbed off, only to push Seto down on the couch. As he stood over him, he pulled his shirt out from the waistband of his pants and pulled it off, dropping it onto the floor, revealing the bronze expanse of his chest. The tattoo on his bicep stood out prominently. He smiled and descended on Seto once again, straddling, then laying down on him. He kissed him briefly, then skipped down to his chest, his tongue dragging across one of Seto's nipples. Seto closed his eyes, drawing one hand up Seth's back, turned on despite his reservations about what Seth had in mind.

/I'll be right back, hikari,/ Seth said after a moment or two of exploration, climbing off of him with clear reluctance. /Don't move./

Seth left the room, though he closed the den door on his way out, a visual warning to stay put to go with the words. Seto sat up on his hands, waiting, and his eyes drifted to the now-dark TV. He suddenly felt nervous about Seth's curiosity. There was all kinds of depravity and people were into all sorts of sick things in that debauched world, and what had Seth seen that he was curious about?

"Now it is you who is curious, hikari?"

Seth's voice made Seto jump. He had returned without Seto's knowledge, opening the door to the den silently, though most likely without intent to startle Seto. He smiled, still shirtless, holding a tube of their lubricant in his other hand. Judging by how fast he had made the errand, he had run upstairs and back.

"Shall I turn on, what did you call it, Big and Tasty 3 for you?"

Seto glared. Seth returned to him, pushing him forcibly down, swinging a leg over him and settling on his hips. He set the tube on the coffee table beside the remote, then ran his fingertips along Seto's bare torso, tracing random, slightly ticklish patterns. He moved his hands to Seto's pants, shifting back down his legs, and got the fastenings loose. He pushed his hand inside his fly and gripped him through his boxers. Seto grunted and closed his eyes. Seth's teeth nipped at his abdomen before he hooked his fingers into his boxers and pulled them and his pants down to his thighs. His tongue traced Seto's length, sending a bolt of pleasure straight along Seto's spine.

Seth sat up and finished removing their clothing. He shifted, sliding in between Seto's thighs. He picked up the lube and prepared Seto, then set it back on the coffee table and smiled, looking eager. He traced his hands slowly down Seto's legs, lifting them and guiding them around his waist.

/Hook your ankles together, hikari./

Seto did so, and Seth moved his hands to his hips, lifting him up a bit from the couch. But before he entered him, he put his hands under Seto's upper body, pulling him up, until Seto was chest to chest with him, his arms going around his neck automatically, Seth's hands still supporting his back while his arms around the outside of Seto's legs, keeping them pressed against his ribs . Smiling, Seth started to enter him. The new position made Seto hiss, and Seth groaned.

/Gods, hikari, this makes you so tight./

Seto squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. Curved into an arch, with his legs pinned against Seth's sides, it really was tight. Seth slid in to the hilt, then stopped, kissing Seto's forehead gently.

/Are you okay?/

Seto nodded. Seth gave an experimental thrust and Seto cried out. The constricted position seemed to increase the pleasure dramatically, and his wordless acknowledgement of that seemed to give Seth enough confidence. He started moving, gently, but steadily, hissing under his breath with each thrust. Seto squeezed Seth's waist even tighter with his legs, his hands curling into fists. Eyes still squeezed shut, head bowed, he merely burrowed his face against Seth's neck, gritting his teeth again against the moans that rumbled in his throat. They'd barely started and already it felt like fireworks were going off in his brain. Clearly sensing that, Seth increased his pace slightly, and it was enough. Seto cried out in surprise, coming hard between them. Seth did not let up, and Seto threw his head back, unable to stop the noises this time as Seth drove him already towards a second climax.

/SETH!/

Seth chuckled shakily, his whole body trembling under Seto's, the strain evident. He squeezed Seto against him. /Again already, hikari?/

Seto's answer was cry out again as the second wave washed through him, shattering the world around him for a brief moment. When everything righted, he found himself on his back, his legs loose from Seth's waist, his body sticky and damp and sore. Seth was still kneeling between his legs, hands on his thighs and bent over, catching his breath like he'd just run a marathon. Seto looked up at him groggily and Seth, eyes half-lidded and bangs sticking to his forehead, smiled.

/I think you won't object if I find any more points of interest to explore, will you?/

tbc…

A/N: Intended as a birthday fic for Seto's Oct. 25th birthday, and it morphed into this, on a plot nudge from setoaddict. Blame her. :D


End file.
